los orígenes del Imagine breaker
by diegolz
Summary: historia que relatara los orígenes de kamijou touma hasta la actualidad


**Nota del autor**: hola primero que nada después de mucho pensarlo al fin he decidido a escribir mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado aceptare cualquier tipo de crítica y consejo para ir mejorando a futuro, buen sin nada más que decir comencemos con la historia.

**Prologo**

En las calles oscura de una cierta ciudad un chico caminaba sin rumbo, pensando donde podría ir o que hacer para matar el tiempo, el tenia el aspecto de un pandillero chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azules gastados, cinturón con cadenas y el cabello de punta que los destacaba.

Era un pandillero, se había enfrentado a múltiples grupos y pandillas en su vida, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio a cierta chica rodeada por unos delincuentes, era de una figura esbelta tenía el pelo castaño y corto, parecía que estaba desesperada por salir de la incómoda situación.

El se acerco a los pandilleros lentamente, ellos se voltearon a ver al joven que los veía con una mirada amenazante, hasta que uno de ellos le dirigió la palabra.

- He y tú que estas mirando cabeza de erizo

- Que quieres Bastardo no ves que estamos ocupado

- lárgate de aquí cabron

El chico no puso atención a los comentarios de los delincuentes, cuando vio que uno de ellos intento golpearlo rápidamente bloqueo con su brazo, lo atrajo hacia él y le propino un fuerte puñetazo rompiéndole todos los dientes y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Los delincuentes quedaron atónitos por lo visto.

- Quién demonios te crees cabron!

Antes de que los dos delincuentes lo atacasen, el muchacho se anticipo al movimiento de sus oponentes propinando una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago de uno y luego con un giro de 180 grados, quedo detrás de la espalda de su otro enemigo, agarrándolo desprevenido y estrellándolo contra la pared lo cual lo dejo inconsciente.

La chicha lo miro sorprendido y vio como el muchacho de pelos de punta se dirigió a ella

- estas bien?

- Si lo estoy (ella dijo un poco con timidez)

- no deberías vagar por las calles de noche sola es peligroso

- lo sé ,pero de algún modo tengo que volver a casa

- está bien yo te acompaño, si te dejo sola me sentiría culpable

- e.. esto gracias

Mientras caminaban e intercambiaban nombres y hablaban ambos parecían disfrutar del momento como si el destino hubiera planeado que ellos debían reunirse en ese momento, cuando finalmente llegaron a sus destino ella estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando se dio vuelta para despedirse

- muchas gracias por salvarme y traerme a casa

- no fue nada

- nos vemos

- si no vemos

Una vez que se despidieron y se separaron el chico decidió emprender camino a casa, un poco feliz por la hermosa chicha que había conocido, sin saber que era observado, por unos de los delincuentes de la banda enemiga.

- así que la novia de ese bastardo vive aquí jeej ahora pagara por atacarnos

-así que el gran kamijou tiene una debilidad bien esto será interesante para nuestra venganza

Al día siguiente...

El joven con cabellos de punta se encontraba en un bar con sus amigos y colegas de su pandilla bebiendo tranquilamente. Cuando el silencio se corto cuando un miembro de su pandilla entro

- jefe tenemos problemas

- que ocurrió ...(dijo kamijou en un tomo sorprendido)

- son los dekers

- que ocurrió

- están afuera y quieren hablar con usted algo de secuestrar a alguien importante para usted

- no puede ser... esos malditos la involucraron

Saliendo del bar al callejón estaba rodeado de la pandilla de los dekers, ellos eran los enemigos jurado del la pandilla del chico con pelo de punta .junto de ellos había una hermosa chicha que estaba amarrada tenía el pelo color castaño y corto hasta los hombros.

- déjala en paz ella no tiene nada que ver con esto

- a que la deje en paz entonces peleemos por el territorio del lugar que te parece .TODOS A LA CARGA!

- MALDICION! VAMOS

Fue una pelea de más de dos horas el chico con cabellos de punta estaba con grabes heridas y se acerco a la chica que temblaba de miedo.

- Este bien

- Sí Pero tus herida como te encuentras

- yo... j.a.a. Estoy acostumbrado (lo dijo con una risa forzada)

- moo... idiota.

La chica recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lloro.

Pasaron semanas para que se volvieran una pareja, meses hasta que el chicho le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, el se había alejado de las calles, ahora era un hombre de bien se vestía de manera normal incluso ya no tenía su cabellos de puntas si no que se lo ordeno peinándoselo hacia atrás al principio le costó pero tuvo que adaptarse a su nuevo estilo ya que su trabajo se lo exigía.

Después de un año de matrimonio tuvieron su primer hijo ,se parecía mucho a su padre incluso cuando llego a la edad de 6 años el chico tenias los mismo cabellos de punta que su padre pero no todo sería fácil para ese niño .

Después de años los dekers aparecieron, de nuevo en la vida de la familia kamijio, aunque kamijuo había pasado años lejos de las calles, aun recordaba como pelear, pero no fue suficiente, lo dekers estaban armados y sangre fría mataron a kamijio y a su mujer el niño de 6 años lloraba desesperadamente hasta que fue noqueado por unos de los matones.

- hombre aunque nos hallan contratado para este trabajo, siempre había querido cobrárselas

- estoy en las mismas, pero que hacemos con el mocoso

- el que nos contrato dijo que solo dejáramos vivo al mocoso

- y donde los llevamos?

- dice ciudad academia centro error child distrito 12

- por que el cliente quiere algo como eso

- no lose pero nos van a pagar así que no importa mucho

El delincuente decía mientras se echaba al niño inconsciente al hombro y dejaba la casa con los cadáveres del padre del muchacho mientras le prendía fuego para borrar la evidencia.

Así fue como kamijou Touya y kamijou Shina fueron asesinados, y donde la historia de su hijo kamijiou Touma comienza.

**Nota del autor**: espero que les allá gustado este pequeños prologo es mi primer fanfic recibiré todo clases de críticas, bueno espero que sea del agrado de todos y eso nos vemos en el capítulo 1 :)


End file.
